User blog:David Cardino/Top 10 Most overrated things
There are stupid things I hate but some people love: 1.Paramore-My friends ALWAYS say "did you hear Paramore's new CD? OMG!" I always say "Yeah,and it sucked!" Then they look at meh like i'm nuts! Then I tell them that I hate Paramore.They still look at me like i'm nuts.The reason why Paramore is the worst band ever is beacause they're just plain gay! Also,they're songs also suck! The worst is The Only Expection (which is the WORST song i've EVER heard).It's really slow and babyish! I hate Paramore so much I wish they would go jump off a bridge! I wouldn't pay 1,000 dollars to buy a Paramore CD! 2.Facebook-The reason why this website sucks is because EVERYONE hears your privacy.LAME! Also,everyone at my High School has a Facebook account,and Facebook made them F students.I'm an A student,so I will NEVER join! Also,i've heard A LOT of crap about Facebook in my town! I'm not at all gonna join. 3.Everybody Hates Chris-This is a show I REALLY hate.I hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate,hate it so much I could take the shows #1st DVD and smash it into pieces! I've seen a few episodes with my mom (who LOVES stupid things I hate) and if I had someone to pay me everytime I rolled my eyes while watching the show I could've been a millionare! There was only 1 episode that made me laugh.The rest of the series are rotten garbage.The voice acting is terribly annoying and the theme song is medicore.The show has blah colors and the plots are really boring.Also,Chris is the ONLY tolerable character in the show.The rest of them are messed up.This is the #1 reason why the title of the show sucks."Everybody Hates Chris"? Really? That's the best The CW can come up with? Also,this show makes fun Jesus! I'm a Christan and I will NOT tolerate that! Family Guy,The Simpsons,and South Park do that too,but unlike those three shows,Everybody Hates Chris FAILS to be funny! Everyone at my High School LOVES it.My friend even said I have to watch it to see wut everyone is talking about.I'm more of a fan of Teen Sitcoms,Cartoons,Nickelodeon,and Anime.So i'll pass on EHC.No thanks.4.Disney Channel-It was great but now (just like Cartoon Network) it went to crap.They used to have AMAZING shows like Kim Possible,Lloyd In Space,ect.Now they have HORRIBLE shows like Austin & Ally,Wizzards Of Waverly Place,The Sweet Life On Deck,So Random,ect.The only GOOD shows they have now are Phineas & Ferb and Shake It Up.5.Disney XD-This station SUCKS! they have god-awful shows! Most notably Kick Buttowski (read my review on Common Sense Media.) It even replace Toon Disney! NOT COOL! 6.The Secret World Of Alex Mack-When I was only 2 years old I LOVED this show.Then I saw it again on The 90s Are All That on Teenick I realized how BORING it was.I still ask myself "why did I like TSWOAM so much?" 7.Slow songs-I really hate slow music.ITS SO D**N BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8.Vampires-they're not real.I mean people that DRINK BLOOD? God spoke of no such thing! 9.Zombies-Same as #8.10.Hannah Montana-This is the 2nd worst show on Disney.Austin & Ally is the worst on DC.I hate it so much! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts